Jonathan
Jonathan was a male scavenger who grew up in the Appalachian Mountains, where he was left by his family for reasons unknown to him. He spent his childhood dreaming of the day his family would return for him, meanwhile honing his skills as a scavenger and gaining a reputation as a warrior and scavenger in the junk fields of Vang Outpost. He became a talented scavenger in the Aircraft Graveyard and gained skills as a linguist and a pilot, all of which were necessary to survive in the mountains. Despite the harsh realities of the Appalachians, Jonathan remained optimistic for his family's return and compassionate towards others. Shortly before his eleventh birthday, Jonathan was murdered by Hell Burnbottom after Nagatha told Burnbottom Jonathan was overhearing him discussing his plans to murder Lindsay Kellerman with Whammo Fireball. Biography Early life Jonathan was born in 2020, at the height of the Second NoHead War. At a young age his family left him at the border of the Appalachian Mountains, in southern New York, for reasons unknown to him. He believed it was a mistake and that they would one day return to bring him home. However, unbeknownst to Jonathan, his family was killed during the trip. Throughout his life in the mountains, he would sometimes see foreigners in a nearby trade outpost, who he thought might have arrived in the Appalachian Mountains accidentally, unaware of what they would face there. Jonathan wondered if he was left behind under similar circumstances, if his family had come to the mountains by accident and he was left behind as a result of their misfortune. Whatever the reasons were, he held out hope that his family would return for him one day, though as he grew older, he began to realize that they would never come back. For a long time, he was unwilling to admit this to himself. The scavenger In order to survive in the Appalachians, Jonathan became a scavenger, trawling through the junk fields of the Aircraft Graveyard that was littered with the remains of skyfighters, airplanes, and military technology from a recent battle. At first, he worked for other scavengers, bringing them the loot he found in crashed vessels that were downed during the battle. He heard local stories about what happened during the battle. The battle had left the ships trapped in the dirt and snow in varying conditions, and finding working parts became essential in order to earn food portions, the only thing that was up for trade in the Outpost. Jonathan learned that parts that could be repurposed were the most important. Some of the scavengers that Jonathan worked for were kind to him, while others, whose names he refused to speak, were not kind, and even viewed him as their property. As Jonathan’s skills in this criteria grew, he came to realize that while other scavengers needed him, he did not need them. He struck out on his own, utilizing the skills she had to scavenge and survive, but no one took him seriously at first. Jonathan gained a reputation in the Outpost for using his staff to defend himself, which also kept most people from bothering him — save for the occasional new scavenger who did not know about him, or were so desperate for supplies that they did not care. The Sword of Abomination Eventually, this would be replaced by the Sword of Abomination, which he found at an unknown place, though he did not know what it was nor that it was famous and widely coveted. It worked for several purposes and was so powerful it could destroy spirits. Two days prior, Jonathan had sold a machine gun to Jaden Vang, which Vang paid a meal and a half for. Jonathan ventured into Vang Outpost the next morning, where he handed more salvage material over to Vang. He offered him one half meal for everything, a collection that Jonathan reminded him was worth one half meal for each item only a week before. Though Vang was unmoved, he did offer to give him seventy meals for the Sword of Abomination. Jonathan was almost quick to take the offer, but he soon told Vang that the Sword was not for sale. Undeterred, Vang sent his thugs after Jonathan to try to take the artifact by force — this proved to be useless, however, as Jonathan made short work of his would be attackers. At some point in his youth, Jonathan made his home in a downed cruiser, left over from the Battle of the Appalachians. Once he settled into the walker, Jonathan salvaged working parts of the cruiser for trade. He would often bring his salvages to the cruiser before bringing them for trade. The ship also contained scratches he made to mark the passage of time, to remind him how far he had come and to count down the days until his family returned for him. Outside of the ship was where he would go on to keep the speeder he had built for himself, which gave him a degree of independence as he made his way back and forth from the Aircraft Graveyard. Discovery of Master Intelligence By the time Jonathan was seven years old, he had learned of the famous hero Master Intelligence, who he admired, like many before him. He enjoyed making up stories about adventures Master Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. may have had during the war, which was why Jonathan made a doll out of a flight uniform he found in a cargo container in the cruiser. He often enjoyed playing with the doll, pretending he was helping Intelligence explore the cruiser and the rocky terrain outside. Together, their pretend adventures saw them find lost victims and return them to their homes. When Jonathan was older, he no longer played with the doll but kept it anyway, to remind him how far he had come in the Appalachians. Inside the cruiser, Jonathan also had a beaten-down computer display in the cruiser’s main hangar that he used to learn foreign languages, study the schematics of skyfighters, and run flight simulations in order to hone his skills as a pilot. His ability to understand foreign languages helped him when foreigners came to the Outpost. Studying schematics to learn how ships worked was also an important part of his survival. He recognized almost all of the vessels that could be found in the Graveyard, including what roles they played in combat, the types of weapons they were armed with, their models and classes, and how many crew members each one had. He learned this not just through studying schematics on his computer, but also by climbing through and exploring the ships and tinkering with their systems. This let him know what each part was, what it could do, whether it worked, and, most importantly, whether it would carry any value in the Outpost. Mission to Albany Growing up in the Appalachian Mountains meant Jonathan not only learned how the ships that littered its wastelands worked, but also about the dangers that lurked in New York itself. Jonathan saw firsthand the hardship it could inflict. Rumors of a former NoHead base in Albany once compelled the leader of the Outpost, Captain Jaden Vang, to mount an expedition there. Knowing his skills as a mechanic, Vang brought Jonathan with him. Together, along with six of Vang’s hired protectors, used it to try to find the rumored base. However, on the way, they were mobbed by a band of thieves. However, they were saved by the fortuitous arrival of Master Intelligence, who drove off the threat. Jonathan asked Intelligence if he could be tested for joining the S.M.S.B., and the mutant asked him what his powers were. When Jonathan said he had none, the mutant replied that only mutants could join. They chose to turn back afterwards. The skirmish led other scavengers to avoid the southern half of Albany for a time. The creatures in the mountains were also dangerous. A fellow scavenger named James Miller once accidentally broke open a hatch on a ship beneath a colony of poisonous flying varin. Within five minutes, Miller was ripped to shreds and Jonathan watched helplessly as he was unable to do anything to stop the creatures. The Graveyard itself was also a reminder of the realities of war, with bodies and skeletons littering the ground. Victory In January of 2030, the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead, intent on possessing Jonathan, located and attacked him. NoHead immediately advanced on him, but Jonathan took up the Sword of Abomination and decapitated him. Upon his destruction, he vanished into black smoke. Why NoHead needed to possess Jonathan was unknown. Although no one knew about this except Hell Burnbottom and Nagatha, it is likely Jonathan would have become famous for his victory if anyone did know. Returning to the cruiser for which he lived, Jonathan also discovered a deceased pilot still in the cockpit of his N-4 fighter ejector seat while in the Aircraft Graveyard. Jonathan scavenged his helmet, sidearm, and comlink before giving the pilot a proper burial. Death A few months later, in the summer of 2031, Jonathan, now nearing his thirteenth birthday, woke up from the pain in his leg, and saw a light in Bast Castle. This eluded him, as the castle had been deserted for centuries. Not having a telephone or trusting the police since the incident in Albany, Jonathan entered the castle to investigate and was surprised to see Hell Burnbottom’s ghost, hidden from view, and his servants Cygnus Evans and Whammo Fireball, discussing on taking Lindsay Kellerman’s life. Jonathan began to listen in, and though confused with terms such as “Fobbles” and “NoHeads,” he thought they must be code, and he figured enough to learn that the master had killed someone with amusement and plotting another murder, directed to a girl. Jonathan thought he must report this to the police at once, but before he could successfully flee he encountered Nagatha. When Nagatha discovered Jonathan and reported to Hell Burnbottom, the Dark Lord welcomed the orphan into the room. In a failed attempt to bluff his way out, Jonathan’s deception saying that his parents would notice his disappearance was seen through by Burnbottom, who said he knew that nobody knew he was there. Whammo advanced, hoping to kill him, but Burnbottom told him off. After challenging Burnbottom to show his face “like a man,” Burnbottom obliged. Jonathan was horrified to see an evil spirit in the chair. He screamed so loud that he never heard Burnbottom cackling as he cast the death beam that took his life. Physical description Jonathan was a male who stood at 1.69 meters in height. He had black hair, hazel eyes, and light skin that adapted to both the freezing temperatures of winter and the ultraviolet radiation emanated by the sun that shone down on the Appalachian Mountains. Personality and traits Although the harsh realities of the Appalachian Mountains could have easily made a person cynical or guarded against sympathy and weaknesses, it did not have this effect on Jonathan. Despite eking out a meager existence in the Appalachians, Jonathan possessed a heart full of generosity and a willingness to help other people in need. It was this willingness that led him to ask Master Intelligence to test him for whether or not he would join the S.M.S.B. Though he never wanted to leave the mountains for fear that he would not be there when his family returned for him, he went with Captain Jaden Vang, both to repay him for his help and to prove himself. For years, Jonathan’s imagination took his mind to other countries and worlds, including those with lush green forests and beauty that he could never even dream of. The adventure he found while helping Vang brought him to one such place in the form of Albany, where he began to realize that his destiny was not in the junkfields of a popular mountain region, but remained eluded what it was. His encounter with Master Intelligence profoundly impacted how he saw himself and what he was capable of. Possessions Cruiser At some point in his youth, Jonathan made his home in a downed cruiser, left over from the Battle of the Appalachians. Once he settled into the walker, Jonathan salvaged working parts of the cruiser for trade. He would often bring his salvages to the cruiser before bringing them for trade. The ship also contained scratches he made to mark the passage of time, to remind him how far he had come and to count down the days until his family returned for him. Computer display Inside the cruiser, Jonathan also had a beaten-down computer display in the cruiser’s main hangar that he used to learn foreign languages, study the schematics of skyfighters, and run flight simulations in order to hone his skills as a pilot. Vehicles Outside of Jonathan's cruiser was a speeder that he had built for himself. This gave him a degree of independence as he made his way back and forth from the Aircraft Graveyard. Relationships Master Intelligence By the time Jonathan was seven years old, he had learned of the famous hero Master Intelligence, who he admired, like many before him. He enjoyed making up stories about adventures Master Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. may have had during the war, which was why Jonathan made a doll out of a flight uniform he found in a cargo container in the cruiser. He often enjoyed playing with the doll, pretending he was helping Intelligence explore the cruiser and the rocky terrain outside. Together, their pretend adventures saw them find lost victims and return them to their homes. When Jonathan was older, he no longer played with the doll but kept it anyway, for sentimental reasons. Jonathan finally met Master Intelligence in 2028. Rumors of a former NoHead base in Albany compelled the leader of the Outpost, Captain Jaden Vang, to mount an expedition there. Knowing his skills as a mechanic, Vang brought Jonathan with him. Together, along with six of Vang’s hired protectors, used it to try to find the rumored base. However, on the way, they were mobbed by a band of thieves. However, they were saved by the fortuitous arrival of Master Intelligence, who drove off the threat. Jonathan excitedly asked Intelligence if he could be tested for joining the S.M.S.B., and the mutant asked him what his powers were. When Jonathan said he had none, the mutant replied that only mutants could join. They chose to turn back afterwards. Behind the scenes In a deleted scene of , Jonathan's ghost shows up with Rotta Hecks and voices to Lindsay Kellerman his shock that he was killed by a mutant and tells Lindsay to stand her ground. Appearances * * Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:2020 births Category:2031 deaths Category:Scavengers Category:Sword of Abomination owners Category:Sword of Abomination masters‎ Category:Normal weight individuals Category:American individuals Category:Died in February Category:Children Category:Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom participants